Where did the baby and the little girl come from
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: All of the guys are out of the apartment, and Logan is by himself. He gets scared when he heard footsteps in the apartment, and he goes and see who was in the apartment. He sees no one is there, and he is surprised when he sees a baby who isn't his or none of the guys or Camille's. He decides to raise the baby, and the little girl that comes in later
1. Where did the baby come from

**A baby gets left at the apartment**

"James I swear that is annoying" Kendall says as they head up to the apartment after a hard day at the studio

"Lucy might be here, so I want to look good" James says as he continues to brush his hair as they get in the elevator to head back up to their apartment

"I can't wait to have a corn dog when we get back to the apartment" Carlos says as they get in the elevator to go to the apartment

"Carlos you just ate a while ago how can you be hungry for another corn dog?" Logan asks as they head up to the apartment

"Can't a guy have a corn dog" Carlos says to the guys during the ride to the apartment

"Apparently not if you are standing close to Logan" Kendall says

As soon as the boys got off Kendall went to see Jo cause they haven't seen each other for two whole weeks and he was missing her like crazy. James went with Lucy cause she was waiting for him as soon as he got off the elevator

"I'm going back down for fruit snacks" Carlos says once Logan gets off to go to the apartment cause he wanted some time alone after their recording session with Gustavo

Logan sees the door to their apartment was unlocked, so he figured that Mrs. Knight or Katie was inside

"Mrs. Knight? Katie?" Logan asks as he enters the apartment

Nobody was home and that scared Logan, so he started searching the apartment for an intruder to see who broke in while they were gone

"Hello?" He asks as he checks the rooms

He heard footsteps, so he went to see who might have been in the apartment, and no one was there

"That was close" he says as he shuts the door and locks it so no one tries to get in while he was home in the apartment

Soon Logan hears a cry, so he goes and sees to where the crying was coming from, and Logan was stunned when he sees a baby in the swirly slide

"How did you get into the apartment?" He asks the tiny baby that was still crying its head off at the moment

The baby was still crying at the top of its lungs

"It's okay little one" he says as he picks the baby up to comfort it cause he sees that it was scared at the moment

"No more tears now" he says as he rubs its back and rocks side to side trying to calm it down

The baby calms down and the cries go to cooing sounds.

"There we go little on come on Logan is going to take you to get taken care of, and later we will go shopping" he says as he leaves with the baby in his arms

(Later)

"Kendall have you seen Logan?" James asks him

"I just got home from my date with Jo" Kendall tells him

"That is weird he isn't here" James says to Kendall

"Let me text to see where he is at the moment" Kendall says as he texts Logan to see where he was at the moment

Logan didn't respond to Kendall's texts that he was sending him

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asks as he enters the apartment

Soon Kendall's phone goes off

"Apparently we have to go to apartment 10H cause that is where Logan is" Kendall says as he reads the text that Logan sent

The guy's head to apartment 10H to see Logan

(10H)

"Hey guys come on in" Logan says in a whisper to his friends who came to see him

"Why are we talking in a whisper?" James asks Logan

"Because I don't want to wake Gemma who is sleeping at the moment in my bedroom" Logan says to him

"Who is Gemma?" Kendall asks Logan

"My daughter come I'll introduce you guys to her" Logan says as he takes the guys to his new bedroom

Logan picks up the baby that was sleeping in the bassinet

"It is okay sweetie" he says when the baby woke from her slumber

"How old is she?" Kendall asks Logan

"Two months, and no she isn't Camille or my daughter just cause she has my hair and eyes" Logan says to the guys

"She is one cute little baby" James says as he sees the baby that Logan was holding in his arms

"Thanks James" Logan says as he puts her back in the bassinet to sleep

"Do you want us to move your stuff up here?" Carlos asks him

"Yeah could you guys cause I got to stay with little Gemma" Logan says to them

The other three head back to 2J to bring everything Logan had to him, so he could get settled in his new apartment

(Later)

"Here we go Gemma" Logan says as he feeds his daughter her bottle

The baby took it happily for Logan

"Good girl" he says as he walks the apartment with her

Logan told the guys where everything needed to go at while he fed Gemma her bottle

"Now daddy going to register himself for medical school, so he can care for you" Logan says as he puts Gemma in her bouncer after he burped and changed her

Gemma played happily while looking at Logan

"Later daddy is going to assemble your room while you snooze" he says as he continues to registrars himself for classes online

Gemma fell asleep from bouncing so much

"Ah night little one I love you" he says as he puts her in his room in her bassinet

Logan goes and starts assembling the nursery for his daughter.

(Much later)

"There changing table is ready" he says as he finishes stacking the changing table with everything that he needs at the moment for Gemma

Little does Logan know another little girl is going to be coming into the picture a few days after Gemma came into his life, and she was going to be different then what Gemma is

**Review**

**Should I go on? **


	2. The special little girl comes into play

**The special little girl comes into the picture**

It has been a couple of days since Gemma came into Logan's life and he wouldn't change it for anything cause he loved that baby with all of his heart

"Logan you ready to go to the studio?" Kendall asks as he comes into the apartment for Logan and Gemma

"Ready I just changed Gemma" Logan says as he buckles the baby into the stroller, so they could head to the studio to rehearse

"I swear she is getting cuter by the day" Kendall says when he sees the baby looking up at him

"Yeah and she has adjusted well" Logan says as they leave the apartment to go to Rocque records

"Did you find out who her parents were?" Kendall asks as they board the elevator

"Yeah it was a teen couple that was living here at the Palmwoods, and they didn't know where to do with her cause they couldn't afford to care for her anymore" Logan says as they got off the elevator and headed for the recording studio, so Gustavo could work them like dogs the whole day

"How did you find this all out?" Kendall asks Logan

"One of the teen parents saw me with her, and explained everything to me as I headed out the door to get her checked out" Logan says to him as they continues to head for Rocque records

"How does she have your eyes and hair?" Kendall asks him

"Her mom had dark hair, and her dad had chocolate eyes" Logan says as they walk to Rocque records

"Just to make sure she is your" Kendall says to him

By the time they reached Rocque records Gemma was fast asleep in her stroller, and Logan was grateful he was going to get some work down while she sleeps in her stroller

"Sweet dreams sweetie" he says as he covers her up as he goes into the studio to start recording with the guys

During the recording Logan heard Gemma wake-up

"What's wrong sweetie did you have a bad dream?" he asks as he picks her up to comforts her

Gemma continued to cry, so Logan decided it would be best of he took Gemma home, so she wouldn't disturb Gustavo

(10H)

"Here we are home sweet home. Daddy will pop a bottle in the microwave for you" he says as he puts a bottle in the microwave for her, so he could feed her

"Hello" a voice says from the hallway

"Who is there?" he asks the voice

"I'm Bridgette" the little girls says as she wheels out of where she was with her Husky who looked like he was her service dog

"Sweetie don't you have a mommy and daddy who is looking for you or wondering where you are?" he asks her as he puts the baby down, so he could comfort her in anyway

Bridgette shakes her head no as she starts to cry

"Why won't they be looking for you your mommy or daddy or your grandparents must be really worried about you" he says as he approaches her to calm her down cause she was clearly upset right down

"I have been abused, and the reason I am in the wheelchair is cause my legs don't work anymore cause my daddy shot me in the back, so I'm paralyzed" she says as she continues to cry

"Oh sweetie anything else?" he asks her as he goes and get the bottle for Gemma who was hungry now

Bridgette starts spilling her guts on how she was abused, so she packed a small backpack with everything that she had as well as her service dog, and left her family for good cause she couldn't stand to be abused anymore then what she was

"Princess don't worry I'm not going to abuse you I'm going to report your mommy and daddy to the cops, so they don't hurt you anymore then what they should" he says as he calls the cops to report this

Logan was too late Bridgette parents were there, and they had a shot gun, knife, and anything else that they could carry at the moment

"Come here you aren't going to be living that much longer" the mother says as she comes in with her weapon

"Bridgette go to my room, and lock the door. Plus take your dog with you" Logan tells the little girl as he quickly calls the cops, so her parents could be arrested and taken off the premises

Bridgette tried to wheel away, but she was too slow her grandparents stopped her, and took her dog away from her

"Logan help me" Bridgette cried out to him

"Say your prayers you stupid thing" the dad says to her

Logan steps in and saves her

"I am going to ask you guys to leave right now cause the authorities are on their way here to arrest all of you" Logan says as he holds her close to him cause Bridgette was shaking from how scared she was

Soon the authorities come in to arrest the mother, father, and the grandparents

"Don't worry princess they ain't going to hurt you Bridgette Mitchell" he says as he hugs her close to him to help her settle down

Bridgette was still a wreck as she cried and shook in his arms

"Come on I'm going to get you some help little one" he says as he leaves with Bridgette and her service dog

"Thank you" she says with a sniffle

"Logan did we miss something when did you get two girls?" James asks him when he sees Logan with two girls and a dog

Logan starts explaining about Bridgette and now he is going to get her help to help her deal with this

"We are going with you buddy" Kendall says as they leave to exit the Palmwoods to go to the community center, so they could talk to someone for Bridgette cause she is too worked up to talk at the moment

"Help is on the way Bridgette" James says as they board the bus with her service dog in tow

Jo, Camille and Lucy come as well to keep Logan and the guys company in the waiting room as they wait on a counselor, so Bridgette can start the healing process

(Community center)

"Sorry buddy you have to stay out here" James says as he ties up the service dog outside of the community center

"Logan can you hold me?" Bridgette asks him after he signed her in

"Sure I can Bridgette" he says as he picks her up to hold her in his arms

"She really is scared" Jo says when she sees the little girl so attached to Logan

"Yeah I hope she gets seen soon cause I hate to have her go through this more then ever" Logan says as he strokes Bridgette brown hair

Soon Gemma wakes up from her slumber

"Kendall do you mind changing Gemma?" Logan asks him

"I'll change her" Jo says as she gets up to change the baby

"Bridgette Mitchell" the counselor says from the hallway

"Come on sweetie" Logan says as he gets up with her

The guys went with him, and the girls were going to wait for Jo, and when she comes back they are going to join them in the room.

"You can sit on the couch with her" the counselor tells them

"Thank you" the guys say as they sit down

"Okay Bridgette you can start talking" the counselor says to the little girl

Bridgette was really scared to talk to the counselor, so Logan explained what happened back at his apartment. That he didn't know much more then that

"Okay it seems this is going to be an ongoing process" the counselor says to the boys as he gets out some dolls, so Bridgette can go into more detail of what happened to her with her old mommy and daddy

They head to a bigger room, so Bridgette can start telling her story about her old mommy and daddy

"Bridgette we are going to be right here with you" Kendall says to her as the girls catch up to the guys

Carlos was going to take Bridgette's service dog home cause they were going to be there a while

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says as they enter the big room

"You ladies are more then welcome to join us" the counselor tells them

"Thank you we will" Lucy says as they enter the room

The dolls were not much help to Bridgette cause it was too traumatic for her

"Bridgette can you tell me how old you are?" The counselor asks her

Bridgette holds up two fingers as she gravitates towards Camille cause Logan was out of the room

"I'm going to do some role playing with Kendall and Jo as your mommy and daddy. James and Lucy can be your grandparents" the counselor says as she hands Bridgette a pen and paper, so she could write cause right now she couldn't speak at all

(Late evening)

"Well that certainly helps, and it looks like Bridgette is going to need counseling for a long time to help her heal from this" the counselor says as the group leaves cause it was a long afternoon for all of them

"It looks like I'm going to be adopting her" Logan says as he leaves with Bridgette who was feeling much better cause she got all of that off her chest

"Yeah now to get some food cause I am hungry" James says as they leave the community center to go home

"All of us are hungry" Logan says as they continue to leave to go get food, and maybe do some clothes shopping for Bridgette cause Carlos went furniture shopping earlier that day for her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bridgette goes to the doctor's **


	3. Bridgette goes to the doctor's

**Bridgette goes to the doctor's**

**Shout out to **_**LabRatsWhore**_** for the idea of the dog name**

Bolt pulls the covers off of Bridgette, and goes to wake her up

"Bolt stop" she says when she feels his tongue licking her face

"Bridgette sweetie it's time to wake-up" Logan says as he comes into her room

"Okay Logan" she says as she wakes up as she gets in her wheelchair to go to the bathroom to go potty like a big girl

Bolt comes into the bathroom with her, and helps her

"Better princess?" Logan asks when Bolt and Bridgette comes out of the bathroom

"Yes Logan" she says as she takes a seat at the table, so she could eat breakfast while her new daddy feeds Bolt his breakfast

After Bolt ate he went to stay with Bridgette until she was done eating her breakfast

"Now to get you dressed cause daddy has to go a few places before you go to the doctor's" Logan says as he goes with Bridgette to room to get her ready for the daddy, and to make her bed as well

"Where we go Logan?" she asks him as he helps get her ready for the day

"Well I got to go to the studio to rehearse and dance. Then after I get done with work we will grab some lunch cause you will probably be hungry by then. Before we go to the doctor's I'm going to stop at the courthouse and gets the paperwork to be your new daddy" he says as he puts her shirt on her

Bridgette was really happy for that

"Will Bolt have to go to the doctor's too?" she asks as she stands up, so Logan can finish dressing her

"Yes I will take Bolt to the vet, so he is cleared to be your service dog still" Logan says as he puts her skirt on her cause it was quite warm that day, and he didn't want her to get sick

Logan puts her light jacket on her, and goes gets Gemma ready, so they could head out the store, and to the studio cause Gustavo would be expecting him for rehearsal

"There Gemma sweetie you are ready now we are off to the studio" he says as he puts her in her stroller, so they could head to the studio that day

"Logan, do you want to race?" Bridgette as she continues to wheel to the elevator

"I want to see how fast you can go though" he tells her

"Okay" she says as she starts going to the elevators as fast as she can with Bolt running close to Bridgette as they headed to the elevator

"Bolt button" Bridgette tells her dog as they approach the elevator once she raced daddy to the elevator

When the elevator opened Bridgette gets in before Logan comes down with Gemma who was in the stroller

"Bolt down button" Bridgette says as she catches her breath

Bolt pushes the down button as the door closes

"Man she is fast for her age" Logan says as he hit the button to go down

Bridgette and Bolt were waiting for him in the lobby

"You were fast there Bridgette" he says as he comes off with Gemma

"Yeah daddy" she says as they exit the lobby to board the Palmwoods bus to go to the studio

(Rocque records)

"Sorry we're late Bridgette wanted to stop, and get a toy" Logan says he comes in with his kids

"That's fine Logan that way Bridgette can keep herself occupied while we ae in the studio" James says as he picks up Bridgette and spins her around

The guys get in the booth before they get yelled at

"Stay here okay Bridgette" Logan says as he gives her a kiss

"Okay daddy" she says as she starts playing with her toys

Logan set the timer on his watch, so he can come out to feed Gemma her bottle, so she doesn't make Gustavo mad

(Lunch time)

"Now we are going to get some lunch Bridgette, and then Uncle Kendall is going to watch Gemma while we go to the courthouse, and are at the doctor's" Logan says as they leave the studio

Bridgette was excited to eat with her new daddy that day, but didn't like the doctor part of the day at all. Logan and Bridgette had a great lunch together, and after lunch they headed to the doctor's office

(Doctor's office)

"Yes Bridgette Mitchell is here to see Dr. Pentium" Logan says him, Bridgette and Bolt enter the doctor's office

"Okay here you need to fill out some paperwork for the doctor" the nurse says to Logan

"Go play with the other kids sweetie while I fill out the paperwork for you" he tells her

"Okay daddy" she says as she goes and plays in the play area with other kids

Bolt decided to go with Logan just in case the other kid's didn't like Bolt or Bolt was mean

"Good boy Bolt" Logan says to the dog

Logan had the information that the doctor needed done early cause he didn't know much about Bridgette, and the doctor needs to do a full work-up on Bridgette to see if she was okay otherwise

"Bolt" Bridgette calls to her dog

Bolt comes to her

"Princess, where are you going?" Logan asks her

"Potty" she says as she has Bolt open the door for her, so she could go potty like a big girl

"Okay come right back" he tells her

"I will daddy" she says happily as she goes to the bathroom

"Bridgette Mitchell" the nurse says from the doorway

"She went to the bathroom" Logan says to her

"Okay I'll call another patient" the nurse says as she gets another folder

Bridgette comes back a few minutes later

"Daddy me sleepy" she says as she rubs her eyes

"Not much longer and you can go back" he says as he holds her in his arms and rocks her

Bridgette ends up falling asleep on Logan

"Ah sweet dreams Bridgette" he says to her

Bridgette got called back, and Logan told the nurse to call someone else cause he was going to call James down to get Bolt, and Camille to help with her wheelchair cause Bridgette was fast asleep on him

(Later)

"Come here Bolt" James says to the dog

Bolt goes with James, and Camille sits with Logan

"She looks angelic when she sleeps" Camille says to him

"Yeah I didn't see it until now" he says as he looks down at Bridgette who was fast asleep on him

"Is Bridgette ready?" the nurse asks Logan

"Yeah she ready" he says as he gets up with a sleeping Bridgette

Camille had to put her back in her wheelchair, so she could get her weight taken, and Logan had to hold her up for her height

"Logan" Bridgette says in her sleep

"It's okay sweetie you had to get measured to see how tall you are" he says to his daughter who wasn't very happy at the moment

Bridgette fell back to sleep when she was in Logan's arms once more

"What are those Logan?" Camille asks him

"The adoption papers, so I can adopt Gemma and Bridgette" he says to her

"Being a dad looks good on you" she tells him

"Why thank you" he says when the doctor came in to examine Bridgette

Logan says to bump Bridgette awake, and she didn't like it at all

"Sweetie the doctor wants to make sure you are healthy is all" he tells his daughter who wasn't happy about being woken up again

Bridgette checked out fine, and was given a clean bill of health from the doctor

"Now to take you home, so you can sleep sweetie" he says as he leaves with her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Hearing for the adoption **


	4. Hearing 4 the adoption

**Hearing 4 the adoption**

Soon the day of the hearing came for Logan. He had mixed emotions as he got ready to go to the courthouse to see about Gemma & Bridgette to see if they will be his girls.

"Logan you ready?" Kendall asks as he enters the apartment to see if Logan was ready to go

"Yup I'm ready" Logan says as he comes out in his suit and tie

"The girls look beautiful" Kendall tells Logan

"Yeah they do come on I don't want to be late to the courthouse for the hearing" Logan tells Kendall

Kendall pushes Bridgette in her wheelchair, so she doesn't go really fast for daddy. Since he had Gemma in her stroller

(Courthouse)

"Logan are you okay buddy?" James asks him

"Yeah I'm fine I just hope I get full custody of the girls is all" Logan says as he rubs his hands together

"You will have full custody of both of these girls" Carlos says when they see Gemma mom and dad come towards them

"Yes we were told by Mr. Bitters you have our daughter" the dad says to the group

"Yes she was left outside our apartment a few days ago" Logan says to the parents

"Can we have her back cause we are going to give her to a family member?" the mom asks

"There wasn't a note with her, so Logan is her dad cause you guys surrendered all parental rights over" Kendall says as he goes to take Bolt outside to do his business

Soon the girl mother comes to Logan to talk to him, and explain everything to him

"Today the hearing, and all I can say you have to prove to the judge that the family member can care for her" Logan says as he holds Gemma in his arms cause she started to get fussy a little bit in his arms

The parents agreed to go to the hearing, so they could get Gemma back

"Can you tell me your names?" Logan asks them

"Oh my name is Amber Mangono" the young lady says to him

"Mine is Oliver sunville" the young gentleman says to Logan

"Then I'm Magdalene Mangono Amber's mother" the older lady says to them

(Courtroom)

"Mr. Mitchell you will be granted full custody of Bridgette in six months" Judge Mablean says to him

Logan was happy that Bridgette was going to be his daughter

"Onto Gemma Mitchell this is going to be a tough case cause both sides have a lot to consider" the judge says to them

"You don't need to look no further she belongs with us" Magdalene says to the judge

"I'll decide who the baby will go with" the judge says as she hits her gavel

Magdalene was not happy at that comment

"I can see that the baby will be happy with it's birth parents, but if they don't want the child anymore. Logan Mitchell will be given custody of the baby" the judge says

"I have more proof to prove our case" Magdalene says getting out more information to show the judge of where the baby will be staying

"Mom stop" Amber says

"Amber not now we are winning this case, and she is going to be going to one of our relative" the mother says

"Well Amber and Oliver you get your baby girl back" the judge says to them

Logan hands his daughter back over to her birth parents

"Oliver I'm not ready to raise her" Amber says to her boyfriend

"I know we knew she had a better life with Logan" Oliver says as Amber's mother takes the baby away

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell we knew you were the right one for her cause we saw how happy she was with you, and I was going to leave it that way. Then my mom buts in and takes her" Amber says

"I understand" Logan says as he hugs the young couple before they leave

"Don't worry Logan I have a feeling she is coming back" James says to him

"Or she won't" Logan says as they leave the courthouse to go back to the Palmwoods to take Bridgette home cause it was almost lunch time for her

(Palmwoods)

"Here we are Bridgette home sweet home" he says as he brings her into the apartment

"Daddy, can I have lunch?" She asks him

"Sure sweetie let me change you out of your nice outfit, so you don't get it ruined" he says as he takes her to her room to change her out of her pretty dress

Logan put her play clothes on her cause she wanted to go down the swirly slide before down time that afternoon

"What would you like for lunch princess?" He asks her

"Spaghetti" she says happily

"Okay Spaghetti coming right up" he says as he takes her to the kitchen to make her lunch that she wanted

Bridgette played with her toys while Bolt slept by her

"Bridgette lunch is ready" he calls when lunch was ready for her to eat

"Coming daddy" she says as she goes to the table, so she could eat her lunch

Bridgette ended up getting sauce all over her face when she ate her lunch

"I think I gave you too much sauce princess" he says with a chuckle when he sees her covered in spaghetti sauce

Bridgette chuckled as she continues to eat her lunch

"I'm going to put a bib on you next time" he says as he continues to eat his lunch

Bridgette got most of the sauce all over her face, and in her hair

'I think you are going to need a bath young lady before you go ride swirly" he says as he cleans up the table after lunch was over for the day

While the dishes were in the dishwasher he takes her to the bathroom to give her a good bath before he heads to see the guys

(Later)

"Now time to head to 2J, so you can ride swirly" he says as he leaves with Bridgette

Bolt stayed at the apartment since he wasn't going to be needed with Bridgette

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Gemma comes back **


End file.
